Collision
by hasu86
Summary: In which Kagome serves as the resident, bullied nerd and how everything goes downhill from there. High School AU.
1. Crash

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

_Originally written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection, Drabble #62 – Sport. 400 words._

**...**

**Collision**

_Crash_

**

* * *

**

The bucket of dirty mop water was kicked over, ruining all her hard work and leaving her ready to _rip_ and _claw_ into the banes of her high school existence.

"You should be more careful, Higurashi." Tsubaki sneered.

Kagome adjusted her oversized glasses, bobbing her head up and down. "O-of course."

Tsubaki snorted derisively, her group of followers tossing dirty looks before continuing their way out of the academy.

Grinding her teeth, Kagome resisted the urge to snap the mop in half and show them just how _careful_ she could be. Fuming mad, she glanced at the mess and groaned. Cleaning duty _sucked_, especially when Tsubaki and her mindless posse were bent on making her life _hell_.

Taking deep, calming breaths because going after a group of conniving _bitches _would get her into untold amounts of trouble, Kagome resolved herself to the task at hand. The quicker she mopped up the mess, the sooner she'd get out of here. So like a scarily efficient maid, she had the hallway floors spotless in no time.

Glancing at her watch, she cursed the time and grabbed her bag, booking it towards the front doors. _Dad's gonna hand me my ass on a platter for being late…again. _

The second she burst through the doors however, Kagome realized she was on a collision course with two guys and _shit_…

She jumped into the air, used one of their shoulders as a stepping stone and back flipped over them, landing easily a few feet away. _Whew…crash avoided_.

"What the—"

"_Higurashi_."

Kagome froze. _Red alert! Red alert! Crash not avoided! I repeat, crash not avoided! _ She wrenched herself from her stupor, dared to take a step forward, and very soon discovered it was a grave mistake.

He grabbed the back of her uniform and lifting, turned her around to dangle in front of him. Her large glasses scooted down her nose and for once, her bright blue eyes were unobstructed.

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-senpai?" she squeaked.

He arched a silver brow, drawing his face closer. "What are you _hiding_?"

"Some damn good acrobatics." Inuyasha grinned.

"Nothing!" Kagome insisted, stomping down the urge to kick him in the shin so she could get away.

"Lies do not become you, Higurashi." He scrutinized her a moment longer before releasing his hold, gold eyes indecipherable. "I expect your presence at the dojo on Friday."

_What?_

"And do not be late."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ** A drabble/one-shot serial. Written, more or less, for my own amusement. -_hasu_


	2. Tangle

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

* * *

_Originally written for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection, Drabble #63 – Strain. 100 words._

**_…_**

**Collision**

_Tangle_

* * *

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Sweat poured down her face as she grimaced.

"Concentrate!" Her father whacked her across the shoulder with his _shinai_ before coming at her—a silent, kendo force to be reckoned with.

Kagome stepped back, narrowly evading another quick strike. But she tripped over her feet, landing hard in a frustrated tangle of limbs. Whipping off her _men_, Kagome loudly exhaled.

_Evil, heartless Sesshoumaru! Why do I always get picked on? _

Her father hovered above her. "What's wrong, Kags?"

"_Life_."

He arched a dark eyebrow.

"Don't do that!"

"Why?"

She groaned petulantly. "Because it reminds me of _him_."

**…**


	3. Chase

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

**A/N:** This was intended to be my entry for dokuga_contest's oneshot theme, Bed & Breakfast. But due to technical difficulties, I missed the Dec. 17th deadline. ::sigh:: Ah well…

…

**Collision **

_Chase _

…

Kagome tumbled out of bed, a sleepy-eyed mess as she tried to locate the clock.

"Seven forty-five!" School started in thirty minutes! Kagome groaned before flying into her morning routine like a bat out of hell.

A knock sounded at the door a few minutes later and she very nearly tore it off its hinges. "Chichi-ue!"

He brandished a tray. "I thought to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Classes start in fifteen minutes! Why didn't you wake me up?"

He smiled. "You looked so tired and adorable. I just couldn't."

Kagome rolled her eyes. In the dojo he was nothing if not firm and strict, a tall broad-shouldered force with frightening control and discipline. But take him out of there and he was a doting, overzealous father who made her breakfast and packed her bentos.

"Your mother called last night."

Kagome devoured what she could, half listening to what he was saying.

"She sends her love and hopes you're happy. Make friends. Be a good girl," he ticked off his fingers, "and enjoy school. No fighting. Stop kendo." He froze, eyes almost tearing up. "You won't quit kendo, will you?"

Kagome swallowed the mouthful of egg. "Are you crazy?"

Grinning, he continued. "Get a nice boyfriend, which I duly protest."

Washing everything down with a few big gulps of ocha, she silenced him with a palm in the air. "I don't really care what mom says or thinks."

"Kags…"

"I've gotta go," she stuffed the last slice of toast in her mouth. "And I'll be a little late today." Scooting past him and the now empty tray of food he held, she bolted down the short hallway and out of the house.

…

Kagome pushed her large glasses up, steeling her jumping nerves as she entered the much dreaded dojo of doom. Everyone knew the kendo team was merciless. Everyone also knew the team was in dire need of more skilled members. Aside from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taisho and a handful of other upperclassmen, the team was made up of their adoring fan girls who'd picked the club—it was required of every student to choose an extracurricular—for the sole purpose of ogling them.

She however, had chosen the astronomy club. Stars and constellations were _nice_. They didn't pick fights and tease or demean others. Though the members were tolerable at best, they didn't expect very much of her. And she found it was the safest way to avoid after school trouble.

Seeing that no one was in the dojo, Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd forgotten. _'Yesss….'_ Kagome spun around and smacked right into a hard chest.

"Oww…" She rubbed her nose and looking up, fought the sudden urge to wail at her misfortune. "Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-senpai."

"Higurashi."

Adjusting her skewed spectacles, she took a step back. Only to be pelted with a large bundle.

"Put it on."

Kagome blinked. "What?" He didn't look amused. Rather, he looked peeved, as if there were better things he could be doing. Well, she hoped he realized this was all his fault. He was the one who had ordered her to meet him here after all. Kagome didn't think he had a right to be annoyed with her.

"Put. It. On."

But he was mighty intimidating. "A…aa." She nodded and sped to the adjoining changing rooms.

When Kagome emerged, garbed in the kendo uniform, she didn't notice the soaring _shinai _until too late. It hit her across the head before clattering to the shiny wooden floor.

"S-Sesshoumaru-senpai!" she groused, furiously rubbing the side of her head, eyes watering from the stinging pain.

He looked perplexed however. "I'm beginning to wonder if what I saw on Wednesday was just my imagination."

"I think it was!" she agreed, bobbing her head up and down.

Let him think he hadn't seen her flip over him and his brother. Well, she _had,_ but she'd done it so fast it could've easily been an illusion. She wasn't thinking and it was more or less an instinctual reaction from years of kendo and drilling from her father. And there was the problem. _She hadn't been thinking_. It was a grave mistake. No need to add another. Frankly, his attention was most disconcerting. She was the nerd. The girl nobody noticed. She'd liked to keep it that way.

But Sesshoumaru had other plans.

"Pick up the _shinai_, Higurashi."

She did as told, fumbling with the bamboo blade a little before gripping it tight. And then Sesshoumaru charged without any warning –swift and powerful and scary as hell. Kagome choked on a gasp and _ran._

He chased her all around the dojo as she clumsily dodged his strikes. "Sess—Sesshoumaru-senpai!" Kagome pleaded.

Slipping, she hit the floor in an ungraceful, awkward fashion that come tomorrow, would leave her hip sore and tender. She rolled to her left, just barely avoiding his descending _shinai_. Scrambling to her feet, she backed away, looking very much like a hunted animal. At this rate, she was going to be black and blue!

"_Higurashi._"

Kagome froze, inwardly cringing at the hard, irritated edge in his deep voice.

He circled her like a hungry dog and _dear kami_, he was going to break her legs in ten places! Probably have her for breakfast too! Kagome nervously bit her bottom lip, her face hot and breathing heavy. He slowly prodded her in the shoulders with his _shinai, _tapped her arms and legs, contemplated her for several long minutes.

"You may leave," he finally said.

Kagome didn't know whether it was disappointment or resignation in his voice, but she really didn't care. She was _free_ and by the look of things, it seemed he'd lost interest, which meant she'd never have to suffer his dominating presence ever again. Kagome mentally high fived herself for a job well done.

It must've shown on her face because not a moment later Sesshoumaru whacked her on the head.

"Do not presume that this is over, Higurashi."

"Eh?" _Oh no._

His evil, almost smirk was telling enough. This…this silver-haired spawn of Satan was ruining everything! Her hand fisted at her side. Eyes were downcast. Her jaw tightly clenched.

'_Another fight, Kagome!? That's it! I've had enough. I'm sending you to your father…'_

"Higurashi."

Kagome looked up, hope shattering the bittersweet memories. Had he changed his mind? Had he taken pity on her poor, unfortunate soul and deemed her unworthy of his time? Was there a—

"Get out."

She visibly deflated, sighing in dejection, in the way life never went as she planned. _Cruel, cruel senpai! _ "Ah…aa. Have a good night Sesshoumaru-senpai!" She snapped into a bow before scurrying away.

…

Later, when she was sprawled across her bed, Kagome entertained thoughts of whacking Sesshoumaru Taisho across the head with her own _shinai_ then chasing him around the dojo as he screamed like a little girl. It made her laugh and think that one of these days, she was going to damn the consequences and do it.

**…**


	4. Disconnect

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

**A/N:** So I've been having formatting issues with posting my oneshot/drabble entries to the LJ comms. I don't know what's up—this used to not happen—and it's totally frustrating. ::hangs head in defeat:: I guess I'll keep trying, but until then, here's a drabble, inspired by the prompt, **Mesh**._400 words._

…

**Collision**

_Disconnect_

…

Sesshoumaru observed her from the other side of the lunchroom. She sat alone at a small corner table, keeping to herself and out of everyone's way. He watched as she fixed those hideous glasses of hers and then pull out a bento box wrapped neatly in an apple decorated cloth.

_Higurashi, Kagome._

Tama High's resident nerd, though surely one of many, and tortured plaything of one Tsubaki Morai, the school's reigning, poison-tongued queen. He didn't know why she targeted Higurashi—the female mind worked in mysterious ways after all—but as far as he knew, the quiet reserved girl who'd enrolled two months ago hadn't done a thing to warrant such nasty behavior. But then again Tsubaki never needed a reason.

While he'd noticed Higurashi in passing, mainly due to Tsubaki's public demonstrations, Sesshoumaru had never spared her more than a glance. _A minor oversight_. Because as he pondered the hapless girl, he realized all her pieces didn't quite fit.

Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned, puzzled. There was something slightly off about her. He could _feel_ it and yet…looking at her as she devoured what seemed to be a bottomless box of food, she seemed so _ordinary_. So utterly unassuming she might as well have been part of the wall.

"Why the face?"

Seshoumaru barely acknowledged his fellow senior classmate. "Higurashi."

Ban almost choked on his fried noodles. "As in clumsy, pitiful nerd Kagome Higurashi?"

"Hnn."

"Yash told me about the flip. You sure you two weren't seeing things?"

Sesshoumaru pushed away his untouched bento before standing. "I intend to find out exactly what it was I saw."

He leisurely made his way towards an oblivious Kagome, attracting countless sets of eyes. She didn't notice his approach until too late, when he'd already taken a seat beside her. She moved to escape, but his warning glare rooted her in place. Sesshoumaru chose to say nothing, just silently watched as she fidgeted under his steady gold gaze.

When she reached for the last shrimp roll, he swiped it and popped it into his mouth.

Her lips parted in irritated disbelief. "Yah!" Kagome hissed, loud enough so only he could hear. "That was mine!"

A silvery eyebrow rose. It was certainly not the reaction he'd been anticipating. She sank lower in her seat, sulking and grumbling behind her too large glasses.

Sesshoumaru chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed. "You interest me, Higurashi…more than I expected."

…


	5. Clash

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

**Collision**

_Clash_

…

When it was sunny one moment and then horribly gray and dreary the next, it was never a good thing. For Kagome, it meant something was going to happen. Something _bad_. But luckily, nothing had…yet anyway.

The changing sky had occurred this morning and as it was now approaching late afternoon, Kagome figured she was in the clear. That despite the constant rain, nothing terrible was going to happen.

She spoke too soon of course. Walking the well-known path home, the back of her neck prickled with unease. She looked behind her, saw nothing, but sped up anyway. Clutching the handle of her umbrella, she veered into an alleyway—a shortcut home—and took off at a run.

Bodies clothed in black burst from her surroundings and she skidded to a stop, her heart racing, her blue eyes sharp and wary, and her body thrumming with a pure adrenaline rush.

Faces masked, they circled her, each carrying their own weapon. _What the hell?_ Were they trying to rob her or were they imitating ninjas?

"Give us your bag!"

He didn't sound very intimidating, almost squeaky actually. Kagome closed her umbrella and gripping it tight, imagined it was her _shinai_, an extension of herself.

All four of them charged and she jumped away, bending backwards to avoid a sweeping arc of metal. She snapped up, right hooking one of her attackers in the jaw. She then kicked his knees out from under him and smacked him across the head with her umbrella. Another came at her swinging a bat. Kagome blocked it, spinning around him and kicking him forward. He tripped and face planted into a puddle.

But a blow to her middle knocked the air right out of her. Her glasses flew off as she swerved to her left, dodging a heavy metal pole with practiced ease. Again and again she parried his attacks before going on the offensive and striking back with quick thrusts of her umbrella. Left, right, straight down the center, _there_.

Kagome breached an opening in his defenses and struck him in the shoulder. He stumbled back in surprise before she threw her arm forward and punched him in the face.

Thoroughly soaked, Kagome spun around ready to pummel the last of them. But he was inching away and he seemed so small, palms up as if to placate her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the one she'd just punched. Shoving him down, she sat on his chest and ripped off his mask.

Her eyes widened in shock. It was then she registered the footsteps and saw the standard issue school uniform shoes in her peripheral.

"Impressive, Higurashi."

She glanced up and then back down at the dark-haired guy she was currently straddling. He nursed a bloody nose, but overall didn't seem too furious—if the amusement in his dark gray eyes was anything to go by.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru? I thought you said she'd be easy?" Kouga groused, still trying to get the taste of dirty rainwater out of his mouth.

Inuyasha pulled off his mask. "Shipp! Get over here so I can beat you for sounding so damn squeaky!" He grimaced, licking his split lip.

And as they all surrounded her, cradling busted lips, bleeding noses, and bruises, Kagome shook with a silent, turbulent anger. She let go of Ban and stood, eyes shielded by dripping wet bangs.

"Higurashi."

Her hands clenched until the whites of her knuckles showed. She finally looked up, letting him know just how pissed she was at him for pulling such a ridiculous stunt.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-senpai?" A raging fire roared in those blue eyes of hers.

"You will—"

"_No._"

He took a step forward and Kagome practically growled.

"I don't want anything you have to offer. Stay out of my life, Taisho." She turned around and walked away, burning defiance in her every step. But pausing halfway, she glanced at the damage she'd done to the three kendo team members. Shoulders slumping a little, she apologized. Kind of.

"Sorry," she pointed at her lip and nose to indicate what she meant, "but you guys deserved it for being so stupid." Kagome mumbled the last part and snatching up her bag and umbrella continued home, now in a foul mood.

After she rounded the bend, Shippou commented offhandedly, "she's pretty."

They all didn't know what to say to that because the truth was, when the glasses came off and her inner fire blazed bright, clumsy pitiful nerd Kagome Higurashi _was_ pretty and too much of a mystery to ignore.

…


	6. Caught

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

_Inspired by the prompt – Sever – 191 words. _

…

**Collision**

_Caught_

…

Kagome walked into her living room, exhausted from a day filled with intense exams and club activities. Sesshoumaru was sitting with her father—

_Sesshoumaru was sitting with her father…_

She walked back into the hallway and then returned to the living room. He was _still_ there and what the—had she just entered the twilight zone?

"_What are you doing here?_" It was safe to say she was on the verge of a panic attack. "Wait, am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep on the side of the road?" Kagome pinched herself and almost cried.

Her father came to her side, placed a hand on her forehead, and frowned. "Your temperature's normal…"

"Chichi-ue, what is he doing here?"

A wide grin curved his mouth and she could practically see the hearts in his blue eyes. "Oh Kags, how come you didn't tell me you joined the kendo club?" He took her by the shoulders and gave her a fierce hug, twirling her around. "This makes Papa so happy! Taisho-kun has promised to take very good care of you."

And from over her father's shoulder, Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's victorious smirk.

_I win._

…


	7. Spin

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

_Inspired by the theme – Chopsticks _

…

**Collision**

_Spin_

…

Bamboo clacks and energized yells echoed throughout Tama High's expansive dojo. A few feminine sighs followed before the main door snapped open and everyone was overcome by a chilling, menacing aura.

Jaws clenched, body taut with irritation, anger, and everything else unsavory when it came to Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome strode in with purpose—sans her signature overly large spectacles. Her extra pair was tucked in her bag so as to avoid another flying mishap.

She bent down and swiped a _shinai_ from a gaping girl. Placing her shoulder bag down, Kagome kicked off her shoes and walked to the center of the dojo where Sesshoumaru patiently waited.

The room was quickly emptied, the good-for-nothing members kicked out by Inuyasha and Ban.

As soon as the door closed, Kagome surged forward, fueled by aggression and extreme dislike for the bastard in front of her. Her downward strikes were powerful, her thrusts precise and footwork quick and agile. Kagome spun around him, swinging the _shinai_ diagonally, but Sesshoumaru was fast. He parried it and suddenly on defense, Kagome had to take a few steps back to steady herself from his rapid fire jabs and intense right left cuts.

Their loud attacks echoed like thunder. Both Ban and Inuyasha so entranced by the kendo dance before them that neither moved a muscle.

Kagome lunged with a fierce yell, but at the last second, twisted away, just barely avoiding Sesshoumaru's _shinai_. Spinning on her heel, she lunged again with more force. He swung low, hooked the back of her knees and down she went with flailing arms and a choked gasp. His _shinai_ whooshed down, the tip impacting the hard wooden floor less than an inch away from the side of her face.

Sesshoumaru removed his _men_. "Next time, leave your emotions at the door Higurashi."

Chest heaving, she swatted the bamboo blade away and sat up, feeling remarkably better despite this minor loss. "Three months." Kagome looked up, blue eyes clear and resolute. "I know you want to enter the upcoming kendo competition and that if you have any hope of winning, you need a fifth person with some kind of skill."

Kami knew that aside from the members who'd played ninja with her, the others on the team were atrocious. "I'll give you what you want, but after, you leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru almost smiled. It would seem that behind her nerdy pitiful façade, there was a girl with a strong will who knew how to bite back.

"Done," he agreed.

She narrowed her eyes, as if still a little incredulous of his easy acquiescence. "No take backs."

"You don't trust me?"

Kagome snorted. "Do you trust me?"

He tilted his head to the side, assessing her from top to bottom and everything in between. She had a point.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Three months, from now until the end of the competition. You make all practices and attend all functions. Understood?"

She tsked. "Yah! I've got other commitments too!"

"I expect you to make an effort, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said, not very amused nor at all commiserating. "I'll tell Kaede-san to switch your extracurricular."

He turned around and walked away before she could get another word in. "Aosh…" Kagome grumbled, running her fingers through her disheveled bangs.

A hand appeared in front of her and she looked up.

"Welcome to the team."

She considered the hand and its owner before hesitantly taking it. "Thank you…Ban-senpai."

He smiled, pulling her up. "…Sorry…"

Kagome frowned. "For what?"

"For ambushing you the other day," Ban clarified, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh…don't worry about it," she assured with a half smile and a curious sidelong glance. Picking up her bag, Kagome slipped on her loafers. "Is he always like that?"

"Who? Sesshoumaru?"

"Aa."

Ban rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing her with amused gray eyes. "At first. Once you get to know him, he isn't that bad."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it then." She shouldered her school bag and put on her glasses. "Have a good afternoon, Ban-senpai." Kagome bowed and then slid the door open—not at all surprised to see the other members jump back and pretend they weren't just eavesdropping—and left the dojo.

…


	8. Disguise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. Inspiration for this chapter – _Boys Before Flowers_…which I don't own either.

**…**

_Inspired by the theme – Stitch _

* * *

**Collision**

_Disguise_

**…**

Eggs and flour sailed through the air before splattering and dusting its unsuspecting target.

Kagome sharply inhaled. Yellow-orange yolk slid down her temple and cheek. White flour got into her eyes and stuck to her braided black hair. Her glasses were now caked with the gooey mix and _damn it_, she'd have to do laundry again.

She wiped raw egg whites from her mouth and with her head bowed and timid disposition, escaped the loud hoots of laughter, whispering, and pointing. It wasn't that it didn't bother her. It _certainly_ did, but not nearly enough that she felt she had to retaliate in violent ways. She had no desire to stoop to levels so low. It would only give Tsubaki the satisfaction of thinking her humiliating antics were working.

Besides, she'd been through a lot worse.

Kagome veered into the girl's locker room only to be pushed to the ground and cornered. She grunted at the sudden pain, biting back a curse.

"I hear the kendo team's picked up a dirty little stray," Tsubaki relayed with blatant derision as she hovered over Kagome. "Were you that desperate, Higurashi? Whoring yourself out now?"

Her posse snickered before tossing more flour. Tsubaki crushed an egg over Kagome's head, all the while smirking as it oozed down the poor girl's forehead. With a sickly sweet smile, Tsubaki wiped her hand on the only clean part of Kagome's uniform.

"Spreading your legs won't make a difference. You'll still be nothing." With echoing snickers they filed out. "Know your place, Higurashi. Taisho's mine." Tsubaki's last words floated by, leaving Kagome silently fuming and grinding her teeth.

Did that crazy ass bitch honestly believe she was trying to get with Sesshoumaru? That she was attempting to climb the ranks in such a despicable way? She would've broke down and started laughing hysterically if it wasn't for the raw egg sliding down her back and nose. Kami, she felt incredibly gross! Picking herself up, Kagome huffed and headed for the showers.

Tsubaki was completely delusional. "Whoring myself out?" she snorted in disbelief. "Me and Sesshoumaru?" A choked giggle escaped as Kagome started the shower and undressed. By the time she jumped in, a fit of uncontrollable laughter had seized her and wouldn't let go.

"Oh you evil psycho bitch," she mumbled between laughs. "You can have him for all I care."

…

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was egg and flour free, dressed in a clean extra uniform, and standing on the gym rooftop. Letting the warm breeze sift through her drying hair, she loudly exhaled and then took a deep breath.

"I hate you Tsubaki with the power of a thousand suns! I hope you choke on a bone or your stupid heels break! And you can have Taisho too! Who the hell would want that spawn of the devil! That stiff, cold-hearted prick with the—"

"Spawn of the devil…prick…"

Kagome spun around, eyes widening. "Y-yah!" she stuttered, inwardly cringing when she saw Sesshoumaru stand and lazily make his way towards her. Kagome gulped and took a few steps back, pushing up her glasses and blinking hard—just to make sure he was really there and not some cardiac arresting figment of her overactive imagination.

"Are you always this loud?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against the metal railing.

She inched back, trying to make the movements as unnoticeable as possible. But his flash of I'm-not-gonna-throw-you-off-the-roof-so-stop-acting-like-I-am annoyance told her she had failed quite miserably.

"I thought no one was here."

"Hnn…"

Kagome shot him a furtive glance before cautiously leaning forward on the railing. She made sure to keep a healthy distance between them, just in case he felt the sudden desire to fling her to her death or dangle her over the edge for his own twisted amusement.

"Higurashi."

Kagome jumped and faced him. "Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-senpai?"

He stepped closer and before she could scream bloody murder and run, he plucked her too large spectacles from her face and turned it this way and that, inspecting them closely. "Non-prescriptions…" Sesshoumaru threw her a faintly amused look, which she returned with a glare.

Kagome tried to make a grab for it, but he put them out of her reach.

"Why do you hide behind these?"

"I'm not hiding," Kagome retorted.

"Really?"

She huffed, looking away. "Yes, really. It's a _disguise_," Kagome clarified in a matter-of-fact tone.

"On the run from the law, I see. I knew there was something shady about you, Higurashi."

Affronted, she tried to snatch away her glasses again, but he was too fast.

"It's not my fault problems seem to follow me around." Kagome gave him a pointed look, as if to say _he_ was one such problem. "All I wanted was to blend in."

"You failed."

"Astute observation, Sesshoumaru-senpai." Kagome rolled her eyes before mumbling, "And now you just had to go and complicate everything."

"Don't blame me for your carelessness."

"Oh, I blame you for a lot of things."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and peered into her pretty blue eyes. "I always get what I want, Higurashi."

She didn't shrink back from his heavy gold gaze. "Right…" she reminded herself…_and him_. "You want the big bad kendo trophy. I get it."

Sesshoumaru blinked and moved away. Shoving her glasses back onto her face, he turned away, raking a hand through his silver locks. "There's practice today," he tossed over his shoulder. "Be there."

After he had disappeared down the stairs, Kagome straightened her skewed spectacles, surprised he hadn't managed to poke out an eye. Seriously miffed, she turned back to the open skies and let out another loud, freeing bellow.

"Get to class, Miss Higurashi!"

Jumping, she peeked over the edge and saw her history teacher wagging a finger.

"Right away, Kaede-sensei!"

**…**

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. Real life happened. And now I'm trying to get back my writing mojo. ::sigh::


	9. Shuffle

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

_Inspired by the theme – Purse_

…

**Collision**

_Shuffle_

…

It took a while for the girls on the team to warm up to her. In their eyes, she was competition for the affections of their idol boys. In her eyes…well, she just rolled her eyes. They didn't know she was here because she _had_ to be. They didn't know she rather be at home, pigging out and watching sappy, rom-com dramas with her dad. _'Don't worry girls, they're all yours. I'm just here to make them work for it.'_

As she stripped off her kendo uniform in the locker room, sweaty and bone-tired, she raised a brow at their collective, inching approach.

"H-Higurashi-chan?"

Kagome realized a few days ago that these goofy girls were just that—goofy. And cute. They were light-hearted and lovey-dovey, but horrible _kendoka_. Though she supposed what they severely lacked in kendo skills they made up for in enthusiasm.

"Yes?"

One of them, Eri if Kagome wasn't mistaken, was pushed forward. "You're not really a nerd, are you?"

Her disguise was crumbling. Maybe she should just screw it all, beat the crap out of Tsubaki, and just call it day? But she rather liked her big spectacles. It added character she thought.

Kagome smiled wryly. "That obvious?" And almost laughed at their 'duh' looks.

"No one's seen you practice kendo but us," Yuka pointed out. "The rest of the school may not know it, but you kick some serious butt."

They all nodded emphatically.

"You're actually kind of…_scary_. Pretty, but scary."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "Really?"

Ayumi 'mmhmmed' almost solemnly. "But we won't tell. Sesshoumaru-senpai told everyone to keep quiet about you or it'd be a hundred laps around the school. Do you know how big Tama High is?"

_Did he? _Kagome suppressed a snort. _How thoughtful._

They all crowded around her then, which she didn't recommend considering she was sweaty and probably smelled worse. But their sudden excited expressions had her curious.

"Higurashi-chan—"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, do you know what's happening next week?" Eri asked. They all had varying degrees of seriousness written on their faces.

Kagome drew a blank.

Realizing their nerdy teammate had absolutely no idea what they were talking about Yuka tsked, wagging a finger. "You should pay more attention to the morning announcements."

Did they mean to the droning man who never shut up on the speaker system? She was surprised _anyone_ paid attention.

"The Blossom Festival is next week!" Ayumi squealed.

"And?" Kagome prompted, still not sure exactly where this was going.

"And that means club activities," Yuka clarified.

"Oh."

"And like every year, the kendo team sets up a kissing booth." There was a collective dreamy sigh that swept across the girls.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say _kissing booth_." Kagome laughed, waving it off and getting back to undoing her uniform.

"Oh Kagome, don't you know how _romantic_ kissing booths are?" Ayumi gushed.

Wait…_damn_, she had heard it right. Seriously? They were going to have a kissing booth for the festival? Kagome pursed her lips, shuddering at the thought. There was nothing remotely romantic about them. Who knew where the person's mouth had been before touching yours? It was kind of gross and completely unsanitary.

"All the clubs do something different, but we dress up in yukatas and it's a night of fun and food," Yuka added. "_Everyone_ has to participate."

"Can't we do something different? Like…origami or goldfish scooping?"

They all shook their heads. "Impossible. This is also a fundraiser Kagome. One hundred fifty yen per kiss."

"And two hundred if you want some tongue," Yuka winked.

Eri rolled her eyes. "As you can imagine, with Sesshoumaru-senpai and the guys, we raise _a lot_ of money. It's why he's never changed it."

It made sense. Sesshoumaru Taisho didn't seem the type to put up with such a frivolous event, but if it meant money for the kendo team, she guessed he was willing to make some small sacrifices.

"We're decorating the booth next Wednesday so come by class 4B to help okay!" They shuffled out the room with waves and shouts of goodbye, leaving Kagome in the drifting silence.

"A kissing booth?" she murmured incredulously before slumping against the lockers.

She had gotten into bloody fights before, had handled herself quite well against unthinkable odds, and even beat the crap out of the toughest gang leader in her old hometown.

"Aosh…" When Kagome thought about it now, she _was _scary.

She ruffled her already messy bangs and heaved a long sigh. She may have done all that, but kami help her, _she'd never kissed a boy before_.

…

**A/N:** There seems to be some slight confusion so let me clarify a bit. Kagome isn't really 'hiding' from anything or anyone. Simply put and taking it for what it is (don't think so hard), she just wants to stay out of trouble and have a quiet life. But obviously that isn't working. ::grin:: The next chapter will be much longer. ::pinky promise::

_Collision_ is inspired by all the Korean/Taiwanese dramas I watch, all the shoujo manga I read, and whatever else happens to pop into my cluttered head. It's why many of you have noticed the parallel. This is my fanfiction drama. My ode to all the sappy, rom-com asian dramas, goofy, strong, and lovable female leads, flawed but hot main guys (real or not), and to _love_.


End file.
